narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning Technique: Draigrassill Fortress
History Draigrassill fortress is an ancient weapon made by the five creators of the Deva Clan that feared that the Ten-Tails could return. The weapon was used sometimes in the past after the Sage of the Six Paths died to fight very powerfull people and organizations that wanted to bring back the Ten-Tails. Nowadays, the fortress is the place where the high council of the Clan meets to discuss important decisions, it's also the most secure place of all Deva Hideout due to a very strong barrier that protects the fortress, according to the legend the barrier is strong enough to hold the attacks of the Ten-Tails. The fortress belongs to the head family of the Clan and only one of them can move the fortress or release his true form. Due to the very high concentration of chakra inside the fortress, it takes about five minutes to instantly teleport the fortress from one location to another. Apperance Sealed Form It's a gigantic construction with a golden color and approximately 10 km of diameter and surrounded by yellow clouds (unlike the Draigrassill city that is surrounded by white clouds), has two large metal wings made from 5 thick plates each that are connected to the main building that has the aspect of a large castle, the main building also has a floating ring around himself. The bottom part of the fortress contains the device that suspends the main building in the sky. Inside the fortress, the floor and the surroundings are also covered by a fog of yellow clouds. The interior of the fortress is composed by rooms and each room is separated by small insurmountable mountains and deep abysses, this was made to not allow normal humans to enter the fortress, unlike normal humans a deva can easily overcome all obstacles simple using the rinnegan flying technique. True Form The true form of the Draigrassill Fortress is a very large mecha dragon that carries the main building on his back. The dragon has six big claws around his face, four big wings on his back, three arthropod legs on each side of his body, two large drills instead hind paws and a very long tail. Abilites The main power source of the fortress is the Chakra Sphere localized on the bottom part of the fortress, this sphere is supplied with the souls of all members of the Deva Clan that already died giving the fortress an unlimited supply of energy. As already said the true offensive form of the fortress is a giant mecha dragon, the dragon capable of shooting powerful small attacks made of energy from his body allowing him to shoot targets in every direction at the same time. From his mouth the dragon can also shoot a highly destructive laser capable of destroying entire countries with one shot, but that laser takes 3 minutes to recharge after being used. His most powerful attack is launched when the dragon uses the two main wings to form a circle and it's said that from that circle "a light that can burn all souls on his path" is fired.